El azul es tu color
by Maira Lily
Summary: A kurt le gustan los rizos de Blaine, pero eso es un secreto. Que a Blaine le gusta kurt no es ningún secreto. La vida es demasiado seria para calcularlo todo. Cheerio!KurtxNerd!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

_**El azul es tu color.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_Glee no me pertenece.

*Hacía tiempo que quería hacer algo de Cheerio!Kurt y Nerd!Blaine, al final ha salido esto. Espero que lo disfruten.

-...-

Se besan con desesperación, separando apenas los labios cuando la necesidad de respirar impera. Inspiran con fuerza, inhalando el aliento del otro, llenando sus pulmones de ese aire viciado que tanto necesitan. En ese cubículo tan pequeño que apenas caben sin rozarse, enredan sus lenguas en una danza infinita.

Las manos de Blaine afianzadas en las caderas de Kurt. Las manos del castaño enredadas entre los rizos azabaches, como si temiese caerse al vacío. Las respiraciones entrecortadas, las bocas muy juntas, evitando que cualquier jadeo o gemido sea escuchado.

El calor sube y las manos vagan inquietas por el cuerpo ajeno. Entonces Kurt se atreve a colar la yema de los dedos por la camisa de Blaine. Roza el suave bello que nace en el ombligo y que muere en un lugar que le hace vibrar sólo con pensar en él. Delinea el abdomen despacio, para después palpar con sus palmas la morena piel.

La respiración de Blaine va en aumento, hasta el punto en que tiene que jadear para atrapar algo de oxígeno.

-Kurt.-Susurran sus labios y el susurro se pierde en la boca de Kurt, que lo enreda hábilmente con la lengua.

-Shhh…-Es toda la respuesta que recibe.

Kurt aprovecha que Blaine deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás para lamer su nuez de Adán y besar la hondonada de su cuello. Y sonríe contra esa piel morena cuando oye a Blaine gimotear. Afloja el agarre y se deja caer contra la pared contraria. Blaine no tarda en aprisionarlo para evitar que escape. Aunque ambos saben que no es lo que quieren, ninguno desea escapar.

Blaine está en el cuello de Kurt, regando esa nívea superficie de besos lentos. Al castaño le gusta pensar que Blaine le hace el amor con la lengua, pero no lo dice. Pronto la pálida piel se torna rosa y después roja.

Kurt se enreda de nuevo en los labios de Blaine y en sus rizos oscuros. Mueve las manos al ritmo del beso, consiguiendo dejar un bonito desastre en ese pelo siempre tan perfecto.

El suave pitido de la alarma del reloj de muñeca de Blaine los devuelve al mundo real.

Blaine apoya su frente sobre la de Kurt e inspira con fuerza para inundarse del aroma del castaño. Abren los ojos y se miran, esos ojos de colores desconocidos que quieren acariciarse y que sólo tienen unos instantes para hacerlo.

Kurt empuja con suavidad a Blaine hasta que su espalda choca con la pared. Mete la mano en el bolsillo de Blaine y saca esas horribles gafas que tienen que estropearlo todo. Se las pone despacio y se deja besar por última vez por el moreno. Es un beso suave y dulce que dice todo lo que Blaine quiere decir pero que Kurt no le deja.

-Hasta la próxima Nerderson.-Susurra sobre los labios hinchados de Blaine.

-Es Anderson.-Dice con la voz vibrando a causa de la risa.

Kurt lo mira por última vez y sale del cubículo contoneando las caderas. Sale del baño de las chicas, ese que está junto al laboratorio de química y que nadie usa. Y camina hacia su coche con la cabeza bien alta.

La imagen de Blaine con los ojos brillantes, los labios rojos y los rizos habiendo sido cabalgados por sus dedos, está grabada en su retina. Ese chico siempre enciende en él cosas que no creyó que experimentaría nunca. Suspira y se alisa el uniforme de Cheerio, se mira los pantalones alzando una ceja. No sabe qué pensar, hace tiempo que no lo sabe. La sonrisa de Blaine, la que pone cada vez que entra en el cubículo y lo encuentra ahí, se cuela en su mente. Sonríe y enciende la radio, con la voz de su querida Gaga inundando su coche y levando su mente de Blaine se marcha de Mckingley High.

Blaine sale justo para ver como el coche de kurt se pierde en la carretera. Le tiemblan tanto las piernas que no cree que pueda montarse en su bicicleta en ese estado. Con un suspiro pesado se sienta en los escalones de la entrada. Se mira las manos, esas manos que minutos antes estaban sobre el hombre de sus sueños. Se lleva una mano al pelo, lo tiene hecho un desastre. Desde que empezaron esa extraña relación en la que no hay palabras su pelo pasa más tiempo revuelto de lo que él está acostumbrado. Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro se levanta, casualmente un granizado está esperándolo arriba.

-¡Definitivamente el azul es tu color Nerderson!

-Cuidado tío, que puede que nos lance un discurso.

Y tras eso los energúmenos se marchan. Blaine suspira, al menos esta vez no ha sido Puckerman, ese chico te llena hasta la ropa interior de colorante.

Se quita un trozo grande de hielo de su pajarita y se monta en su bicicleta pensando que realmente el azul es su color, porque es el color de los ojos de Kurt.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, como he tenido varios comentarios pidiendo que continuara esto (dos, que son muchos para mí xD), he preparado otro capítulo. No estoy acostumbrada a hacer historias de más de un capítulo así que espero que no me haya quedado muy raro. Aún así no hay una linea temporal clara a seguir. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que os guste este capítulo.

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

* * *

Por primera vez en la vida la clase de química se le está haciendo interminable. Lo cual es absurdo, se repite Blaine una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratase. Él es un genio en la asignatura y además es una de sus favoritas. Pero claro está que la culpa no es suya, no señor. La culpa es de Kurt. Si, de Kurt Hummel y sus labios del color del algodón de azúcar, que además saben igual; de Kurt y sus preciosos ojos que le bloquean el pensamiento; de Kurt y su horrible uniforme de cheerio que le hace una figura espléndida; pero sobre todo la culpa es de Kurt y de su preciosa voz, suave como el terciopelo. O tal vez la culpa es de Kurt y sus manos traviesas, o de Kurt y su capacidad para enloquecerlo, o…

Sea por lo que sea, lo que Blaine tiene claro es que está perdido y la culpa, por un motivo u otro es de Kurt.

El estridente pitido de la campana que marca el final de la clase y el comienzo de la hora del almuerzo lo saca de sus pensamientos. Despacio comienza a recoger sus cosas y, con una lentitud mayor, sale al pasillo a enfrentarse a esa selva de energúmenos hormonados que parecen tenerla tomada con él.

Como casi todo el mundo está almorzando no le supone ningún esfuerzo llegar a su taquilla. La abre para sacar el libro que le recomendó el profesor Carson y de paso para coger uno de los Red Vine que tiene escondidos. Con el libro en la mano y el dulce en la boca se dispone a cerrar la taquilla pero una mano de dedos finos se lo impide.

-Bonito póster de Harry Potter.

Con sólo escuchar su voz siente como le tiemblan las piernas. Blaine tiene la certeza de que no importa lo que salga de esos labios, aunque sea un insulto, el efecto que tiene esa voz sobre él siempre será el mismo.

-Creía que hablar en público estaba prohibido.-Dice volteándose.

-Lo sé, pero no hay nadie que pueda vernos, además seré breve.

-¿Y bien?

-Tu, yo, aula 12-B, no faltes.

-Sabes que nunca falto.

-lo sé. Por cierto, esto, me lo quedo.-Y tras esas palabras coge de los labios de Blaine el palito rojo con sus propios labios y se marcha contoneando las caderas.

Blaine suspira pesadamente y se deja caer en el suelo lentamente. O Kurt no sabe las cosas que provoca en Blaine o lo sabe y disfruta llevándolo a la locura.

Con las piernas convertidas en mantequilla camina a la biblioteca, tiene el estómago revuelto por culpa de las mariposas que viven ahí y no cree que sea buena idea meter nada más dentro. No es necesario decir que el resto del día se le hizo eterno, más incluso que la clase de química. Sólo quería ver a Kurt, besarlo, acariciar su cabello, decirle lo loco que estaba por el… Bueno, eso último iba a ser difícil porque Kurt lo mataría antes de terminar la frase.

Era una de las cláusulas del contrato: "Si quieres lo que te ofrezco es tuyo pero no habrá sentimientos ni cosas así, no quiero etiquetas, eso es para la ropa. Si no aceptas comprenderé que me he equivocado contigo". Y él había aceptado, por eso no se quejaba, sabía lo importante que era para Kurt su reputación y él lo respetaba. Además es difícil decirle que no cuando te pide las cosas entre beso y beso.

-Señor Anderson, es la tercera vez que grito su nombre en mitad de la clase.-La voz de su profesor hace que caiga de pronto en la tierra, donde un montón de "seres humanos" se ríen de él y de su desgracia.- Le importaría dejar de soñar despierto y señalar en la pizarra las principales capitales comerciales de siglo XIX.

-Lo siento.-Musita Blaine antes de responder correctamente la pregunta.

Cuando toca el timbre sale el primero de la clase y se mete enseguida en la siguiente, dos horas más y estará enredado entre los brazos de Kurt.

Por suerte su última clase del día es español, con el señor Schuester y sólo tienen que colorear en un mapa las zonas del mundo en las que se habla español. Acaba de sacar su mapa cuando siente que la silla a su lado se mueve. Ignora a su nuevo acompañante y saca unos bolígrafos de colores, pero un carraspeo evita que siga a lo suyo. Mira a su compañero y se sorprende al encontrarse a Noah Puckerman mirándole fíjamente.

-Hey Nerderson, he olvidado el material.-Dice con lo que parece ser una sonrisa amable.

Blaine asiente y pone el mapa en medio de la mesa para que Noah, o como todo el mundo debe llamarlo Puck, vea como colorea con morado las zonas de habla española. Es extraño colorear mientras alguien te mira tan fijamente pero Blaine lo consigue.

-Morado, ¿eh?

-Si

-No es un poco…

-Es mi color favorito.-Corta Blaine antes de que el "enmalotejador" del coro de la escuela termine su comentario.- También me gusta el azul.-Añade tras una breve pausa, ya que desde que conoce a Kurt se ha convertido en su segundo color favorito.

-Ah…

Blaine no entiende por qué motivo Puck quiere hablar con él, hace dos días le tiró un granizado de color verde que dejó hecha un desastre su camisa nueva y ahora, de pronto, Puck es el gran amigo.

-Lo recordaré cuando te tire un granizado.

Blaine mira a Puck y parece, por la sonrisa en sus labios, que debe sentirse halagado.

-Gracias.-La sonrisa de Puck le indica que ha hecho lo correcto.

Y tras esa breve conversación cada uno vuelve a lo suyo. Tres minutos antes de que toque Blaine ya tiene todo el material en la cartera y mira impulsivamente el reloj a cada segundo que pasa, a veces con mayor frecuencia incluso. Pero no puede evitarlo, necesita a Kurt y no le avergüenza admitirlo. Lo cierto es que esta vez el timbre para Blaine suena a algo así como: ¡Libertad!

En fin que como de costumbre cuando finalizan las clases se encierra en la biblioteca a esperar a Kurt. Saca los libros y se pone a estudiar, pero nada, no consigue concentrarse, ni siquiera sabe que está leyendo. Así que cuando lee por tercera vez que: "los llamados poetas satánicos, Lord Byron y Percy B. Shelley, representan más con sus vidas que con sus obras, la más clara expresión del romanticismo." Y sólo entiende "poetas" y "romanticismo" decide que lo mejor es cerrar los libros y caminar un rato. Por suerte en la puerta de la biblioteca se encuentra con el profesor Carson y charla animadamente con él lo justo para que las manecillas del reloj le concedan su preciado momento con Kurt. Con una sonrisa se despide del adulto y se adentra en los pasillos del instituto.

Está a la altura del aula 10-B cuando tres energúmenos del equipo de americano lo rodean. Genial y él que creía que por un día se había librado.

-Hey Nerderson, que alegría encontrarte.

-Si. Mira nos hemos dado cuenta de que hoy no te habíamos tirado ninguna preciosidad de estas.-Y alza la mano para que Blaine vea el granizado.-Y hemos pensado que sería una tragedia que te fueras sin haberte tomado el postre.

Y mientras Blaine recibe el hielo coloreado de azul con los ojos cerrados el resto de los chicos corean la heroica acción de su compañero con risas y aplausos. Para cuando se marchan a Blaine no le da tiempo de ir al baño a cambiarse así que decide ir a ver a Kurt así.

Ver como la sonrisa de suficiencia de Kurt se apaga cuando entra por la puerta convertido en un monstruito azul es, sin duda, lo mejor del día. El joven castaño se acerca y le quita la cartera para dejarla caer en el suelo. Le quita también las gafas y las limpia con un pañuelo.

-Por suerte para ti, no me disgusta el granizado azul.-Dice cuando le pone de nuevo las gafas, aunque se las pone de diadema, y lo besa justo en los labios.

Blaine coloca sus manos en la cintura de Kurt, pero no intenta acercarlo aunque sea lo que más necesita porque no quiere manchar su uniforme. Se separan apenas unos centímetros, la distancia ni siquiera es suficiente como para que sus labios no se rocen.

-Sabes,-dice Blaine con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro- siempre he pensado que se hace exprimiendo pitufos.

Kurt lo mira unos segundos y depués estalla en una carcajada que lo hace cien veces más hermoso que de costumbre.

-Eso sólo se te ocurre a ti, Nerderson.

Y se besan de nuevo, pero esta vez Kut enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Blaine. Y, por mucho que se queje el moreno, estaba deseando que lo hiciera. Blaine lo agarra de la cintura y lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo, aumentando la intensidad del beso y olvidando por completo el granizado, lo rápidamente que está perdiendo la cabeza por el ojiazul o que el oxígeno es necesario para vivir. Ahora todo lo que importa es Kurt, además él ya se está encargando de limpiarle la granizada, al menos en la cara.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Bueno aquí dejo otro capítulo, espero que os guste. Hay más interacción entre los tortolitos.

* * *

Viernes, sin duda alguna el peor día de la semana. Los viernes no son como los lunes, los lunes son buenos días, al contrario de lo que piensa la gente. A Kurt Hummel le gustan los lunes, de hecho los lunes son sus días favoritos. Los lunes vuelve al instituto después de dos días sin haber catado los labios de Blaine, sin haber revolucionado cada oscuro rizo de su cabeza, sin haber sentido su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo… Dos días, cielos, Kurt sabía que era algo así como un héroe moderno por soportar semejantes penurias. Si, los fines de semana apestaban, pero los lunes, cielos, los lunes… Cada lunes Blaine lo aprisiona contra la puerta del baño y devora su boca con ansias, con seguridad y con una destreza inusual para un chico como él. Lo agarra de la cintura a la vez que deja un camino de besos húmedos desde su oreja hasta su clavícula. Kurt no teme que Blaine le deje alguna marca sospechosa, le prometió que no lo haría, pero no lo necesita, porque el moreno se las apaña bastante bien con su lengua. Si, los lunes…

Debería dejar de repetir lunes, parece que estoy loco, se dice a sí mismo antes de echarse un último vistazo en el espejo de su taquilla. Está perfecto, como siempre. Aunque últimamente se siente más hermoso con sus labios rojos, hinchados y húmedos por la explosiva mezcla de su saliva y la de Blaine.

A través del espejo ve a Blaine, cabello perfectamente peinado, estúpidas gafas de pasta que le ocultan el rostro, pantalones rojos y camisa blanca. Por supuesto, eso no puede faltar en el atuendo de Blaine, una bonita pajarita roja, a juego con el pantalón. Kurt sonríe de nuevo, Blaine es un corderito, pero a él le gusta sacar al lobo que lleva dentro. Y debe de ser un lobo lo que tiene dentro porque esos gemidos guturales que suelta entre sus brazos no tendrían explicación de otra manera.

Como siempre Blaine camina cabizbajo, la gente cree que es para ocultarse, para que nadie lo mire, pero lo cierto es que el misterio tras la mirada gacha de Blaine no es gran cosa, sólo es muy Blaine. Blaine mira el suelo por el que camina porque en Mckingley las baldosas son de dos colores y pisar las más oscuras trae mala suerte. Cuando el propio Blaine se lo confesó no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente en su cara, ahora debe admitir que le parece adorable. Y de nuevo el moreno le ha sonsacado otra sonrisa sin siquiera estar presente, de locos.

Pero claro al chico al que está mirando es a Blaine y ese nombre es sinónimo de problemas. Así que apenas ha conseguido llegar a la fuente que está junto al tablón de anuncios cuando unos deportistas lo rodean, entre ellos van Finn y Puck. Kurt se pone nervioso y mantiene el espejo orientado en dirección a los chicos.

-Bien, aquí está vuestra prueba de valor.

-Si, para demostrarnos que no os habéis convertido en unos maricas por estar en el Glee tenéis que tirarle un granizado a algún friki.

-Por suerte para vosotros al joven Nerderson se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

Puck y Finn intercambian miradas brevemente, por los ojillos asustados del chico de la pajarita no es muy probable que alguien le haya preguntado si quiere una ducha fría y de olor dulzón. Pero tienen que hacerlo, si lo hacen, no más insultos, no más granizadas para ellos, por fin podrán volver a caminar con la cabeza alta. El problema es que no tienen nada en contra del chico. Realmente ni siquiera saben su verdadero nombre. A Puck incluso le cae bien, cuando se sientan cerca para hacer un examen deja que se copie de él. Porque Puck es un genio en mates pero no lo es en español y necesita del ricitos para aprobar.

Finn mira el pasillo un momento y ve a Rachel, que se ha parado cerca de Kurt. Ambos miran la escena. Finn no sabe qué demonios hacer, él es el líder, tiene que ser fuerte. Suspira pesadamente, es por el Glee. Lo siente por Nerderson pero no pueden hacer otra cosa. Mira a Puck y asiente, eso es todo lo que necesita su amigo para levantar el vaso. Y sin avisar siquiera para que cierre los ojos o le rece al Dios que prefiera le tiran el contenido del vaso a la vez.

Las risas y aplausos de sus compañeros deportistas les hacen sentir un poco mejor, pero sólo un poco. Ambos reciben unas palmaditas en el hombro y se marchan camino de los vestuarios. Blaime inspira profundamente por la nariz y reconoce el olor del granizado, se quita un poco de la cara y lo mira, es de color morado. Al menos Puck se ha acordado de eso, es todo un detalle.

Kurt tiene los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la puerta de la taquilla. No sabe qué debe hacer pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer algo, eso supondría que se lo comieran vivo a él también. Pero por qué Blaine nunca hace nada, es demasiado frustrante verlo cubierto de esa porquería cada día.

-Puckerman.-Dice Blaine alzando el rostro y la voz.

Todo el pasillo se detiene y lo mira, incluido los del equipo de americano. Kurt aprieta con más fuerza la puerta de su taquilla y siente que está hiperventilando. Cállate, susurra repetidamente sin apartar la mirada de Blaine.

-Lo van a matar.-Susurra Rachel a su lado.

-¿Algún problema Nerderson?

-Gracias por acordarte del color.-Dice sonriendo.-Ha sido un detalle.

El silencio reina en el instituto, nadie sabe qué hacer o qué decir. Pero Blaine sólo gira sobre sus talones y se pierde de vista al entrar en los baños. Kurt cierra la taquilla con suavidad y espera a que todo el mundo vuelva a lo suyo para correr junto a Blaine.

-Se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza.-Dice entrando como un huracán en el baño y cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Oh, vaya, no quería hacerte enfadar.-Responde Blaine confundido.

-Deja que te ayude.-Y Kurt suaviza el tono porque no quiere estar enfadado con esa carita de cachorro.- No sabía que te gustaba el morado.

-Eso es porque hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes.-Dice sonriendo con suficiencia.

-No te des aires vaquero.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada.

-Gracias por sonreírme Kurt, siempre me anima.

Ante el comentario Kurt siente como la sangre se le agolpa en las mejillas.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No lo sé, te he visto mirando y… no sé…-Hace una pausa para mirarse las manos.-La verdad es que creía que me mataban.

-No te rías, no es gracioso.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas más, de acuerdo.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos. Blaine pensando en lo afortunado que es de tener a alguien como Kurt a su lado, aunque sólo sea a medias. Kurt pensando en que definitivamente ese chico no tiene remedio.

-Agacha la cabeza, voy a enjuagarte el pelo.

-Pero no quiero, los rizos se van a escapar y luego no habrá quien los ponga en su sitio y… Voy.

-Así me gusta.

El resto del tiempo están en silencio, disfrutando de ese momento íntimo en un baño, como casi todos sus momentos íntimos. Cuando Kurt termina con el agua le seca el pelo a Blaine y no puede evitar inclinarse para besar sus labios. Al contrario de lo que Kurt creía Blaine lo abraza con fuerza de la cintura y profundiza el beso. Sus lenguas se buscan y se reconocen, el oxígeno empieza a abandonarlos pero les da igual. Blaine se merece ese beso y Kurt está dispuesto a dárselo. De nuevo Kurt se sorprende al sentir como Blaine lo deja caer suavemente contra la pared y lo agarra de los muslos. Por eso de sus labios sale un gemido mitad sorpresa mitad placer que muere en la boca de Blaine. El moreno separa sus labios y con una sonrisa soñadora une sus frentes.

-Lo siento, Kurt.

-No te disculpes, ha estado bien.-Acaricia sus rizos con una mano.- Sabes que me gusta más tu pelo así.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces por qué demonios te lo peinas.

-Para que lo despeines tú.-Y besa los labios de Kurt lentamente. Con un beso de esos que sólo Blaine sabe dar porque son todo corazón.

-Hoy has sido muy valiente, Blaine.-Susurra Kurt contra sus labios.-Y muy estúpido.

-¿Blaine, qué ha pasado con Nerderson?

-Un día es un día, no crees.

Blaine asiente y esconde su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, inspirando con fuerza para tragarse todo su aroma y hacerlo suyo. Y se quedan acurrucados, con Kurt agarrando a Blaine del cuello y éste con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, hasta que el móvil de Kurt empieza a sonar.

-Tengo que irme.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces aparta.

-No.

-Blaine.-Suplica Kurt de forma infantil.

-Está bien, ahora sí. Qué, adoro como suena mi nombre cuando lo pronuncias tú.-Responde ante la ceja alzada de Kurt.

Kurt sonríe y camina hasta la puerta, una vez allí se gira y mira a Blaine.

-Creía que sólo estabas hambriento de mí los lunes.

-No, siempre tengo hambre de ti, pero los lunes estoy famélico.

Y la risa de ambos inunda el lugar que Kurt abandona poco después sin más despedida que aquella última frase.

Tal vez los viernes no sean los lunes, pero con Blaine pegado a sus labios todos los días parecen maravillosos. Empezará a odiar los domingos, porque los sábados son sus días de chicas y porque tiene que tener un día que odie. Si, hasta nuevo aviso Kurt Hummel oficialmente odia los domingos y empieza a querer los viernes.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Once comentarios, estoy dando saltitos. Gracias por leer y comentar. En este capítulo nadie le tira una granizada a Blaine, eso es un logro.

* * *

Blaine está nervioso, lleva quince minutos en el baño, y no es porque no se encuentre bien del estómago, no. Es porque está esperando a Kurt, que debería haber llegado quince minutos atrás. Está sentado en el suelo mirando el reloj una y otra vez, como si así pudiese hacer que el tiempo avanzase más rápido. No tiene su número, así que no puede llamar, tampoco conoce a ninguna de sus amigas así que no puede preguntar. Suspira por millonésima vez y se abraza las rodillas.

-Kurt va a llegar, no te preocupes, él nunca falta.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abre y Blaine sonríe aliviado. Se pone de pie y se arregla la pajarita. La siguiente puerta que se abre es la de su cubículo, Kurt entra y cierra. No le pide perdón por llegar tarde, no le explica nada y para colmo ni siquiera se digna a mirarle a los ojos. Sólo se sienta en el suelo y se mira las uñas. Blaine se sienta a su lado y lo mira, después se acerca y deposita un beso en su mejilla. Kurt lo mira, como si acabase de darse cuenta de la presencia de Blaine. El moreno se acerca de nuevo y besa la otra mejilla de Kurt, continúa así, dando pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Kurt hasta que ya no queda más piel que besar que la que forma los labios de Kurt. Para entonces ambos ya están jadeando y sienten que necesitan más. Blaine agarra el rostro de Kurt con sus manos y lo besa. Al poco se separa y lo mira directamente a los ojos, suelta su rostro y se recuesta contra la pared contraria a la de Kurt. Se quedan así unos minutos, no saben cuantos, sólo se miran sin decir nada.

-No estás enfadado.-Kurt es el primero en romper el silencio que se ha apoderado del pequeño cubículo.

-Lo preguntas o lo afirmas.

-Lo afirmo.

-No, ¿Tu sí?

-No.

-Pues lo pareces.-Responde Blaine con una mirada triste apoderándose de sus ojos rápidamente.

Kurt se acerca a Blaine y se sienta a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Blaine, cercando al moreno. Se inclina hacia delante y se apodera de los labios del moreno, lo besa con fuerza, como si quisiese hacer daño. Blaine pasa sus manos por la espalda de Kurt para calmarlo pero Kurt le muerde el labio inferior y el moreno abre los ojos con sorpresa. Se miran, Blaine se lleva la mano al labio, no es nada, no hay sangre. El moreno no sabe qué pensar, primero llega tarde y ahora esto. Kurt hace amago de levantarse pero Blaine lo agarra de la cintura y lo obliga a quedarse en su regazo.

-Te he atacado.

-Lo dices como si fueras un bicho salvaje y me hubieses contagiado la rabia.

Kurt lo mira, quiere estar enfadado, él está enfadado, pero no puede, tiene que sonreír.

-Eres un completo idiota.

-También podrías darme las gracias por no haberte devuelto el mordisco.-Dice Blaine con un gesto gracioso adornando su cara.

-¿Tú?-Pregunta Kurt alzando una ceja. No es que quiera ridiculizar a Blaine pero el pobre es inofensivo, eso es de dominio público.

-Si, yo.-Responde Obstinado.

Kurt va a responder que no cree que eso sea posible pero en el momento en que abre la boca Blaine vuelve a besarlo. Kurt se agarra a los hombros de Blaine mientras que el moreno acuna el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos. Blaine saca la punta de la lengua y acaricia los labios de Kurt con ella. Kurt abre la boca de inmediato, pero parece que Blaine está juguetón porque se limita a acariciar con la punta de su propia lengua la lengua de Kurt. El castaño decide avanzar pero Blaine esconde su lengua rápidamente. Kurt insiste con su lengua en los labios de Blaine que saca sólo la puntita para acariciar la lengua de Kurt. Kurt decide seguirle el juego y se dedican a darse pequeños lametones en las lenguas. Claro está que al cabo de un rato hay saliva por todas partes y que, al menos Blaine, tiene cara de tonto de tanto ponerse bizco. Entonces Kurt rompe en una sonora carcajada a la que pronto se une Blaine.

-Eres asqueroso, Blaine.

Blaine detiene su risa y mira a Kurt, hace unos días que le dice Blaine, que Nerderson quedó atrás. Y eso siempre consigue hacer que sonría. Pero tiene que averiguar qué ha puesto de ese humor tan raro a Kurt.

-Pues bien que te gusta a ti.-Responde Blaine cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y haciéndose el ofendido.

-Noooo.-Susurra Kurt y comienza a llenar a de besos a Blaine, que no tarda en olvidar su supuesto enfado para entregarse por completo a Kurt.

Esta vez se besan de verdad, primero labios, luego suspiros, luego lenguas que se encuentran, más suspiros y fuegos artificiales. Kurt enreda los dedos en los rizos de Blaine marcando el ritmo del beso. Apenas se separan cuando necesitan aire, inspiran lo que pueden y vuelven a besarse. En mitad del último beso Blaine abre la boca e intenta tragar un poco de aire, Kurt se separa de sus labios y se concentra en su cuello. Besa lo poco que la pajarita le deja, después se deshace de ella y abre el primer botón de la camisa de Blaine para llenar su cuello de marcas rojas y moradas que tardarán unos días en irse. Blaine gime desesperado y Kurt tiene que taparle la boca con una mano para que no se oiga nada. Se separa de Blaine y se miran. Kurt desabotona la camisa de Blaine lentamente y acaricia con la yema de los dedos la piel morena. Coge las manos de Blaine y las introduce por debajo del chaleco de su uniforme, el moreno cierra los ojos y suspira. Kurt sonríe.

-Para.-Dice Blaine en un susurro ahogado que le cuesta el poco aliento que le queda.

Semejante respuesta se gana una ceja alzada.

-A ti te pasa algo.-Susurra Blaine intentando recomponerse.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.-Y el hecho de que Blaine no emplee su voz suave de siempre sino que emplee un tono más duro es lo que hace que Kurt hable.

-El Glee.-La mirada inquisidora de Blaine le hace continuar.- Hoy era el día de chicos contra chicas, me puse con las chicas y el señor Schue me dijo que no. Le grité, me gritó, volví a gritar y me mandó al despacho de Figgins.

Blaine suaviza su expresión y lo abraza con fuerza.

-Sé que no soy una chica pero…

-Una vez, cuando era pequeño, me puse unos tacones de mi madre y una de sus faldas.-Kurt mira a Blaine por el repentino cambio de tema. Blaine nunca habla de su familia.- La falda me hacía unas caderas muy anchas y cuando intenté andar me tropecé y me caí de cara. Me llevaron al hospital así vestido.

-Qué intentas.-Dice Kurt con una sonrisa.

-¿Desviar tu atención? No, sólo digo que no estás solo, me tienes a mí. No eres el único que no sabe si entrar en el cambiador de las chicas o en el de los chicos.

Kurt sonríe con cariño, Blaine, como siempre, ha conseguido animarle.

-Conociéndote seguro que no combinaban nada la falda y los tacones.

-La verdad es que ni me acuerdo del color.-Sonríe Blaine, contento de que Kurt vuelva a sonreír también.

Kurt levanta las manos, Blaine cree que para quitarle las gafas, como siempre, así que se adelanta y se las quita.

-No.-Susurra Kurt contra sus labios.

-¿No?-Pregunta Blaine perplejo poniendo las gafas en la mano abierta de Kurt.

-No.-Y Kurt devuelve las gafas a su sitio, la cara de Blaine.

Se miran, apenas han dicho nada pero lo han entendido. "No" no quiero que te las quites. "No" por qué. "No" porque me gustas tal y como eres. Ellos lo saben, por eso no necesitan decirse nada. Blaine sonríe y besa a Kurt en los labios, despacio, muy despacio. Kurt se derrite y suspira cerrando el beso. Perfecto, ahora todo está perfecto.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios, hay un montón y cada vez que leo uno me quedo con una sonrisilla tonta.

Ahora las notas del capítulo: En este capítulo aparece Cooper Anderson, pero para mí Cooper no es el señor extraño que aparece en la serie. Cuando me enteré de que aparecería en la serie el hermano de Blaine no pude evitar hacerme una imagen suya y claro, cuando llegó el capítulo fue un poco raro. En fin, Cooper es médico y tiene una relación normal con su hermano. Creo que es muy importante el apoyo que un hermano puede darte y ya que Blaine no tiene padres, pasaron de él como bien se dice en la serie, necesita el apoyo de Cooper.

* * *

-Vamos Blainie, no pasa nada porque te guste un chico.

-Claro que no pasa nada, pero lo que me pides es ridículo.

-Sólo te he dicho que podrías, y estoy usando el condicional, dejar las pajaritas un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo también he sido joven y créeme, pajarita, gomina y gafas de pasta… Parece que estas pidiendo a gritos que te hagan algo.

Blaine se para en seco en mitad del centro comercial. En un principio se queda ahí parado, con los brazos extendidos y la boca abierta. Después opta por meterse las manos en los bolsillos y caminar de vuelta al coche, no tiene las llaves pero ya se las apañará.

-No, espera Blaine.

Como Blaine es un buen hermano ha accedido acompañar a Cooper en su búsqueda del regalo perfecto para Marie, su novia. Por eso Blaine Anderson está fuera de su casa un sábado por la tarde, en lugar de estar repasando física o de estar admirando la foto de Kurt que guarda bajo su almohada.

Camina con pasos fuertes hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, una vez allí le pega una patada a la pared. Está frustrado, toda esa mierda de ser popular o no serlo, de ser gay o no serlo… No importa, a la gente no debería importarle lo que él haga. Golpea de nuevo la pared, esta vez con los nudillos y siente el ardor del dolor recorrerle la mano. Se le escapa un jadeo, duele. Se mira en el escaparate que tiene al lado y no sabe por qué lo que ve lo pone furioso. Se quita las gafas con la mano herida y las tira con fuerza al suelo. Deja de intentar reprimir el llanto y se coloca en posición fetal en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sabe que si alguien sale por la puerta de los aparcamientos lo verá pero no le importa. Su teléfono suena.

-Blaine, gracias a Dios que has cogido el teléfono. ¿Dónde estás?

Pero Cooper sólo recibe el ruido de la estática mezclado con la respiración agitada de Blaine como única respuesta. Eso lo pone muy nervioso.

-Blaine, lo siento, sé que no es fácil, pero si dejas que yo…

-No, no lo sabes.-Blaine se ha puesto de pie y está gritando con el teléfono en la mano, la gente que pasa lo mira como si estuviese loco.-Tu no sabes nada. Tu siempre has sido el popular, el ojito derecho de papá, tu no sabes lo que es… lo que yo…-Pero no puede seguir, el llanto lo supera. Se apoya de nuevo contra la pared y mira el cielo.-Coop, estoy enamorado de él y yo sólo… sólo quiero…

Pero antes de que Blaine termine Cooper lo envuelve en un abrazo firme. Blaine no sabe cómo lo ha encontrado o de dónde ha salido. Sólo se agarra a la chaqueta de su hermano y deja que éste le acaricie el pelo. Cooper tararea una canción como parte de su ritual para calmar a Blaine. Las lágrimas de Blaine le mojan la camisa pero no importa, lo único que importa es que su pequeño cachorrito necesita su ayuda y él no va a negársela. Por eso volvió a Ohio, para cuidar de Blaine, para enmendar el craso error que cometió al dejarlo solo con sus padres.

-Lo siento cachorrito, siento haber sido un mal hermano.-Le susurra a los rizos de Blaine, porque el moreno tiene la cara oculta en su pecho.

-No, no eres malo, yo te quiero Coop.

Y Cooper no puede evitar sonreír a pesar del tono dramático de la situación porque, aunque el tiempo ha pasado y ambos han crecido, Blaine sigue siendo ese niño desastroso al que siempre quiso.

-Sabes lo que vamos a hacer.-Hace una pausa para coger la cara de Blaine entre sus manos.-Te vas a lavar la cara y nos vamos a comer un helado.

Blaine asiente e intenta sonreír pero no puede.

-No pasa nada Blaine, si no te sale, no te sale. ¿Por cierto y tus gafas?

El moreno las recoge del suelo, la montura está abollada, tienen una patilla suelta y los cristales están rotos. Cooper se las quita de las manos y las tira a la basura, coge la mano de Blaine y entran en el centro comercial de nuevo.

Después de lavarse la cara, de ir a la óptica a comprar una gafas nuevas, aunque idénticas a las anteriores; y de pedir un helado en la cafetería Blaine se encuentra mucho mejor. Han pedido una copa de helado enorme, con extra de todo: nata, plátano, galletas, sirope… Todas las cosas no sanas del menú, menos el plátano, porque hay que comer sano. Blaine ha cogido una cuchara morada y Cooper una verde y con esos pequeños pedazos de plástico se pelean por el helado. Blaine se pone de rodillas en la silla y se inclina hacia delante, mete la cuchara hasta el fondo y saca un poco de todo, el problema es que se cae. Se mete la cuchara en la boca todo lo deprisa que puede pero acaba más helado fuera de su boca que dentro.

-Pareces una ardilla.-Dice Cooper con la voz ahogada por la risa.

Blaine traga y también ríe, pasar tiempo con Cooper es una de sus cosas favoritas.

-Aún tenemos que conseguir el regalo de Marie.-Dice Blaine mientras se limpia la boca.

-No importa, si quieres podemos volver a casa.

-No, quiero ayudarte.

-Bueno si me lo dices con esa carita no puedo decir que no.

-¿Qué cara?

-No importa, voy al baño, he contado los gramos de helado que quedan, sabré si has comido en mi ausencia.-Dice Cooper señalando al helado y después a Blaine, el moreno sólo levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

Pero lo cierto es que mete la cuchara en la copa incluso antes de que Cooper entre en el baño.

-Para ser un nerd eres bastante popular entre los chicos.

La voz de Kurt sorprende a Blaine, bueno lo cierto es que, aparte de que le esté hablando en un sitio público, lo que le sorprende es que su voz suene tan fría.

-No es peligroso que…

-Ya veo que te van mayorcitos. Cómo los cazas, te haces el adorable y caen a tus pies.

Por el tono de voz y la cara de superioridad que Kurt lleva pintada Blaine sabe que está molesto, lo que no entiende es por qué está molesto. A no ser…

-¿Estás celoso?-Pregunta Blaine con su mejor cara de sorpresa y, por qué no, cierto tono divertido en la voz.

-¿Se te ha fundido el cerebro en el laboratorio?-Responde Kurt en un tono más frío que antes.

Blaine sonríe y niega con la cabeza, coge la cartera de Cooper, saca la tarjeta de crédito y se la da a Kurt.

-Cooper Anderson.-Lee Kurt alzando una ceja.

-Cooper es mi hermano Kurt.-Responde Blaine divertido llenando nuevamente la cuchara de helado.

La cara de superioridad de Kurt desaparece y se deja caer en la silla que antes estaba ocupando Cooper.

-Soy un idiota, dilo.

-Eres lindo.

-Lo siento, es que… No sé qué me ha pasado.

-Te lo he dicho, estabas celoso de Cooper.

-Me alegra que uno de los dos se divierta.

-Perdona, ande coge un poco de helado, te sentará bien.

-Pero sólo un poco, la figura hay que cuidarla, no se me puede poner el culo gordo.

-Tu culo es perfecto.

-Lo sé.

-Era un cumplido.-Dice Blaine haciendo un mohín, con eso se gana una sonrisa por parte de Kurt, que por fin hunde la cuchara en el helado y lo prueba.

Se quedan así unos minutos, sentados de frente, comiendo helado despacio, disfrutando del silencio, casi como si fuese una cita.

-¿Has venido sólo?

-No, he venido con Carole, mi madrastra, y con mi padre.

-No te echarán de menos.

-Es que quieres que me vaya.

-No, claro que no. Sólo digo que estarán preocupados.

-No lo creo, mi padre habrá supuesto que estoy mirando vestidos en alguna tienda.

-Querrás decir trajes.

-No, he dicho vestidos.-Este comentario provoca la risa de ambos jóvenes.-Puedo preguntar que haces aquí un sábado por la tarde.

-He venido con Coop, tiene que hacerle un regalo a su novia.

-Si sigues comiendo te vas a hinchar como un globo de helio.

-¿Seguirás queriendo besarme?-Pregunta con una sonrisa dulce.

-Me temo que sí, aunque extrañaría tus abdominales de sospechosa procedencia.

-Bueno los libros que yo leo pesan.

-Insinúas que los que yo leo no lo hacen.

-Kurt, por mucho que Vogue sea una revista muy didáctica es peso de pluma comparada con… con casi cualquier libro.

Kurt intenta contener la risa pero no puede, ahí esta Blaine Anderson, un tío inteligente que intenta hacer inteligente una charla insulsa con la boca llena de chocolate.

-Acércate.-Susurra Kurt.

Blaine obedece y enseguida están los dos a unos centímetros de distancia. Kurt sabe que está jugando con fuego, sabe que si lo ven así de cerca con Blaine es cheerio muerto pero quiere ser irracional, necesita serlo. Además que Blaine haya entrecerrado los ojos es una invitación a perderse en la locura. Despacio lame los labios de Blaine, liberándolos de la opresión del chocolate, para acto seguido apoderarse de ellos. Agarra la mano de Blaine para no agarrar su pelo y se sorprende al oír al moreno gemir lastimeramente. Se separa y mira a Blaine, que tiene cara de pena, entonces baja la mirada a su mano y ve que tiene los nudillos vendados. Antes de que diga nada Blaine interviene.

-He sido yo, le he pegado a la pared.

-Pero, por qué ibas a hacer eso, se supone que eres listo.

-Baja esa ceja malvada.-Y Blaine acaricia la ceja de Kurt despacio, dejando caer la mano buena hasta la mejilla de Kurt.-Estaba enfadado, frustrado, me sentía mal.

-¿Y te da por auto torturarte?

-Kurt.

-Lo siento, lo que quiero decir es que vales más que esos estúpidos del equipo de americano. Eres más inteligente y tienes mejor corazón, no debes dejar que te hundan.

-Entonces soy mejor.-Pregunta con una inocencia que le ablanda el corazón a Kurt.

-Si, lo eres, al fin y al cabo tu y yo tenemos… bueno lo que sea que tengamos es nuestro, yo no hago eso con nadie más.

No es la frase del siglo, tampoco va a ganar el novel de la paz, pero para Blaine es más que suficiente, es casi como si Kurt le estuviese diciendo que le quiere y por eso soportaría todos los granizados e insultos del mundo.

-Gracias.-Susurra el moreno con una sonrisa.-Kurt, puedo… puedo besarte.

-Por favor.

Y se funden en otro beso, un poco más largo que el anterior, olvidando al resto del universo.

-Tengo que irme.-Dice Kut aún con los ojos cerrados y la frente sobre la de Blaine.

-Vale.

-Pásatelo bien con Cooper.

-Claro.

-Tonto.

-Si, digo no.

-Sabía que no me estabas escuchando.-Dice Kurt con una sonrisa mirando a Blaine a los ojos.

-Por qué.

-Porque yo tampoco te estoy escuchando.

Y con la risa de ambos como banda sonora Kurt se marcha.

-Es muy guapo.

-Cooper.

-No me mires con esa cara, ¿de verdad creías que seguía en el baño?

-No, bueno no sé, no estaba pensando en ti, la verdad.

-Os veis bien juntos.

-¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, pero eso no quita que os hayáis comido mi helado.

Blaine sonríe y se levanta de la silla, se mete las manos en los bolsillos y sale por la puerta.

-Date prisa Coop, hay que comprar el regalo de Marie.

-Voy.

-Sabes Coop, no voy a dejar las pajaritas.

-Blainie yo, lo siento de verdad…

-A Kurt le gusta agarrarme de la pajarita para que lo bese.-Dice Blaine con una sonrisa soñadora.

Cooper sólo puede sonreír. Kurt, bueno ahora ya tiene un nombre contra el que jurar venganza si Blaine sale herido de alguna manera, Kurt Cheerio. Al menos es pegadizo.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, por tomaros el tiempo de leer y comentar, de verdad se agradece cuando llegas a casa del instituto y lees los comentarios.

Las cursivas son los hechos del pasado y la letra normal lo que pasa en el momento. Añadir que me he divertido escribiendo este capítulo. Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar.

PD: Este me ha quedado más largo, o eso me ha parecido a mí, sólo espero no haberme desviado del tema.

PD2: Siento decir que el próximo capítulo será el último, este capítulo me ha gustado especialmente, espero que el próximo esté a la altura.

* * *

_-El viernes… es… es el… partido…-Consigue decir Kurt entre beso y beso. _

_Es jueves y con las prácticas de las Cheerios y el Glee, Kurt y Blaine apenas han podido verse y mucho menos tocarse. Blaine no entiende por qué Kurt tiene que ir todas las tardes al estúpido Glee y a los ensayos de las estúpidas animadoras, lo cierto es que no lo entiende ahora que está perdido en la suavidad de Kurt, probablemente cuando se serene y recapacite sobre ese pensamiento lo comprenda. Pero no ahora, ahora sólo Kurt puede ocupar sus pensamientos._

_-Mañana es Viernes.-Sonríe Blaine contra el cuello de Kurt, porque si no lo hace acabará metiendo la pata. Nada de marcas Blaine, nada de marcas, se repite._

_-Si, eso._

_-¿Y bien?_

_-Yo…-Kurt sabe que tenía que preguntarle algo, de veras que lo sabe, pero no recuerda qué quería preguntarle. Y mucho menos con la lengua de Blaine tomándole el pulso.-Yo… El partido.-Dice Satisfecho de su respuesta. Un momento, eso ya lo he dicho.-No, eso no, bueno sí._

_Blaine no puede evitar sonreír ante lo indefenso que parece Kurt entre sus brazos._

_-Blaine.-Gime Kurt y eso deja helado a Blaine. Es la primera vez que gime su nombre, al menos su nombre real. Si, antes gemía Nerderson, todo muy bonito y romántico.-Soy Cheerio._

_-Hoy estás tremendamente lúcido._

_-Calla, aquí el guapetón sarcástico soy yo, que no se te olvide.-Y para enfatizar la cuestión muerde el lóbulo derecho de la oreja de Blaine. Es la única forma de hacer que se calle cuando se pone parlanchín.- Ven el viernes al partido._

_Blaine se separa de Kurt como si el castaño quemase. Era cosa del calentón o Kurt le había pedido que fuera al partido. El partido de los Titans, donde estarían todos los jugadores de americano que tan amables son con él. El partido, partido, partido, ese ¿no?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-¿Eres sordo? El partido del viernes. El de los Titans.-Añade como último recurso porque parece que al pobre Blaine se le ha frito el cerebro._

_-Ya, lo que yo creía._

_Kurt se baja el chaleco y mira a Blaine a los ojos. No lleva las gafas y no es porque Kurt le haya pedido que se las quite, es que se han caído y ninguno de los dos sabe donde están._

_-Kurt.-Empieza Blaine despacio, cogiendo las manos de Kurt para mantener las propias ocupadas.-En el partido habrá jugadores de americano._

_-Es cierto, pero yo…-No había caído en eso, Kurt no había caído en eso.-Pero yo quiero que vayas…-Se quedan un rato en silencio, Kurt enreda sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine y de ahí parece sacar una brillante idea.-Y si vas con Mercedes._

_-¿Quién?_

_-Blaine, mi amiga del alma, Cedes._

_-Ahh. Lo dices como si yo la conociera._

_-Pero…-Kurt hace un puchero, por qué tiene que ser la vida tan complicada._

_-ey, ey, sabes qué, no importa, iré._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad, iré por ti, porque te lo mereces.-Y Blaine lo besa porque desde el principio sabía que no tenía opción._

_-Gracias. Por cierto,-Kurt se acerca más a Blaine y le susurra al oído- creo que te mereces un premio por eso._

_Blaine alza la vista y se pierde en los ojos de Kurt, en el último momento recuerda alzar una ceja para preguntar acerca de su premio. Como única respuesta Kurt coloca las manos de Blaine en sus pantalones rojos, lentamente guía las manos del moreno delineando la tela hasta su culo. Una vez allí Kurt serpara las manos de Blaine y se abraza a su cuello. Blaine acaricia el trasero de Kurt y deja escapar un suspiro cargado. Entonces Kurt Se desliza hacia delante y se roza con Blaine. Sus caderas chocan y la fricción es tan dulce… La reacción es alucinante, cientos de chispas los recorren a ambos, les tiemblas las manos, las piernas e incluso las respiraciones. Kurt agarra el rostro de Blaine para que abra los ojos y sus miradas se encuentren._

_-Si vienes el viernes, terminaremos esto._

_Y haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que posee se levanta y se marcha. No es que Kurt quiera dejarlo así, es que le ha prometido a su padre que cenarían juntos y eso es muy importante para él. Así que se adecenta todo lo que puede frente al espejo del baño y se marcha con el suave "joder" que se le ha escapado a Blaine de los labios. Y eso no tiene precio porque Blaine Anderson jamás, jamás dice palabrotas._

-Qué pronto has llegado.

-Hola Mercedes.-Sonríe Blaine a la chica de color.

-Vienes bien abrigado.

-Odio el frío.

Y es cierto, Blaine lleva puesto un chaquetón, una bufanda, lleva guates y además lleva un gorro de lana. Pero no puede remediarlo, se ha acostumbrado a la calidez del cuerpo de Kurt.

-Ven, nos sentaremos con los chicos del Glee.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto es un poco raro que hayas decidido venir.

-Ya…-Dice Blaine en un suspiro, si la pobre supiera.

_-Tu pequeño plan tiene un problema.-Le dice Blaine a Kurt el mismo viernes por la mañana, cuando ambos fingen mirar el tablón de anuncios._

_-Y cuál es._

_-Que la gente no puede saber lo nuestro y te recuerdo que Mercedes es gente._

_-No comprendo._

_-Cómo vas a decirle a Mercedes que me acompañe al partido._

_-Eso es porque no voy a decírselo yo.-Dice Kurt con una sonrisa._

_-Espera, estás insinuando que me tengo que acercar yo a ella._

_-Eso mismo._

_-Pero yo no hablo con la gente._

_-Aún me sorprendo de lo nuestro._

_-¡Kurt!_

_-Perdona, no quería ofenderte._

_-Has dicho lo nuestro.-Y Blaine no puede evitar el tono soñador que tiñe sus palabras._

_-Eres incorregible.-Medio suspira medio sonríe Kurt.-Habla con ella, no muerde._

_-De acuerdo, pero sólo porque sino tendría que ir solo y no sé qué es peor._

_Kurt se cerciora de que no hay nadie mirando y le da un casto beso en la mejilla a Blaine antes de perderse por el pasillo. Blaine suspira con fuerza, Kurt le va a traer la ruina, la ruina._

-Chicas este es Blaine.-Mercedes coloca una mano en el hombro de Blaine a la vez que habla.

-¡Hola!-Responden las chicas, que por lo que Blaine sabe son: Tina y Rachel. Anda que también Kurt lo podía mandar con un grupo más pequeño. Que no le tiene miedo a la gente, no más de lo normal.

-Yo soy Rachel Berry, soy una estrella.-Le explica Rachel a Blaine como si el pobre no estuviera harto de oír a Kurt despotricar contra ella. Pero él sólo sonríe.-Finn, el más guapo del equipo es mi novio.-Y no hay otra cosa que orgullo en su voz.

-Yo soy Tina, mi novio es Mike.

-Conozco a Mike.-Dice Blaine con una sonrisa.-Estamos juntos en química.

-Vaya, Mike es muy listo.-Dice la chica felizmente.

-Si, si que lo es.-Responde Blaine con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno, vamos a sentarnos.-La voz de Mercedes se impone sobre la de Blaine.

Así que se sientan, Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine y Tina, en ese orden.

-Mercedes, cómo es que Blaine ha decidido venir con nosotras.-Pregunta Rachel un poco extrañada y la verdad es que no hay quien la culpe. Blaine en la vida ha hablado con ninguna de las tres, al menos hasta esa misma mañana.

_-Vale, Blaine, tú puedes.-Se repite una y otra vez a la hora del almuerzo._

_Ya ha visto a Mercedes ahora sólo tiene que hablar con ella. Está sola, bueno está en la fila de la comida, pero por eso está sola ¿no? Blaine ni siquiera sabe lo que está pensando, sólo quiere que la tortura termine. Pero esta se la cobra, ya se le ocurrirá alguna cosa estúpida a la que invitar a Kurt, eso seguro._

_-Disculpa.-Dice con su sonrisa más encantadora en cuanto que Mercedes sale de la cola de la cafetería._

_-¿Si?_

_-Me llamo Blaine.-Al ver la cara de Mercedes decide aclararse.- ¿Nerderson?_

_-Ahh, perdón._

_-No importa._

_-Bien, entonces qué quieres Blaine._

_-Esta noche hay partido y yo me preguntaba que bueno…_

_-Espera, ¿me estás pidiendo una cita?_

_-No, no es eso, bueno sí pero no…_

_-Quieres hablar claro, porque tengo novio y es jugador del equipo._

_Por la madre de Bambi, dónde me he metido._

_-Yo quiero ir al partido._

_Mercedes, que es una santa y Blaine no se va a cansar de decirlo nunca, parece entender lo que el pobre chico quiere decir._

_-¿No tienes con quien ir?-La mirada de "gracias al cielo" de Blaine lo dice todo.-Está bien, puedes venir conmigo, con Tina y con Rachel. Sé puntual._

_-Gracias, lo seré, de verdad, muchas gracias._

_Y Blaine juraría que es capaz de besarla, pero sus labios son de Kurt así que no hay nada más que hacer._

-¿No está claro Rachel?-Dice Tina como si realmente el hecho de que un completo desconocido estuviese con ellas fuese el pan de cada día.-Yo estoy aquí por Mike, Mercedes está aquí por Sam y tú por Finn. Así que Blaine ha venido a ver a su chica.

-Pero hay un problema Tina.-Dice Rachel como si el pobre Blaine no estuviese ahí escuchándolo todo.-Si seguimos la lógico o la chica de Blaine es una animadora o es un jugador y todas sabemos que no hay jugadores chicas.

Mercedes, Tina y Rachel miran a Blaine que realmente no sabe qué hacer o qué decir, o hasta cuánto puede decir.

-Yo…-Las chicas siguen mirándolo y él tampoco tiene muy claro qué decir.-No estoy aquí por una chica.

Bien Blaine, buna respuesta, se dice a sí mismo. Claro que su pensamiento se esfuma cuando escucha decir a Tina que Kurt está en el campo. Ahí Blaine simplemente se convierte en un saco de babas y se dedica a mirar al castaño con ojos soñadores. Después de la breve actuación de las cheerios aparecen los jugadores en escena y comienza el partido.

-La verdad es que no entiendo nada.-Dice Mercedes cuando el árbitro pita falta.

-Nada de nada.

-No.

-No es difícil, es una falta leve así que sólo le dan el pase al otro equipo y…-Blaine para al ver que las chicas lo están mirando. Irónico verdad, los jugadores de americano abusan de él y no obstante el bueno de Blaine entiende de qué va el juego.- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que es raro.-Dice Mercedes y Tina y Rachel asienten para confirmarlo.-Pero tú sigue.

Y con eso se ganan la sonrisa de Blaine que se dedica a explicar las jugadas que las chicas no entienden. Para la hora del descanso ha conseguido que memoricen los tipos de saque y tres tipos distintos de falta. En el descanso vuelven a aparecer las animadoras y Blaine está perdido, nuevamente en Kurt. La segunda parte se le hace corta porque charla con las chicas e incluso consigue que se rían.

-Bueno esto ha terminado.-Dice Mercedes levantándose con un sonoro bostezo.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos y gracias por todo, de verdad.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Blaine?

-¿A mi casa?

-De eso nada, ahora nos vamos a Breadsticks y tú vienes.

-Bueno, yo…

-Vamos Blaine será divertido.-Dice Tina y le coge la mano para que no escape.

-Eso, eso.-Sonríe Mercedes y lo coge de los hombros.

Y así bajan los cuatro de las gradas para reunirse con sus respectivos novios, bueno y Blaine con Kurt.

Los chicos llegan sonriendo y comentando las mejores jugadas. Cada uno abraza a su novia y Blaine se queda atrás. Las animadoras llegan también y todos se unen en una cálida charla, excepto Blaine que se queda rezagado mirando las estrellas. Tampoco es que tenga mucho de qué hablar, la mitad de los del grupo le ha hecho alguna jugarreta, así que tampoco sería cómodo para ellos. Así que se conforma con escuchar la risa suave de Kurt, al menos hasta que Mercedes lo agarra del brazo y lo pone delante de todo el mundo.

-Chicos este es Blaine y va a venir con nosotros a cenar.

La cara de sorpresa general es bastante divertida, eso tiene que admitirlo Blaine, aunque la suya debe de parecerse mucho a la de un ciervo al que van a atropellar….

-Blaine, ellos son Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck, Finn, Santana, Britt, Quin y mi blanquito, Kurt.

Bueno, se equivocaba Mike y Artie nunca le han hecho nada.

-Habrá que dividirse en grupos para los coches.-Dice Kurt antes de que alguien pueda oponerse a la genial idea de invitar al antisocial de entre los antisociales, al rey nerdy, vaya.

Al final, y Blaine no sabe muy bien cómo, le ha tocado ir en el coche con Kurt, si, sólo con Kurt.

-Espero que te guste mi coche.

-Me alegra que no hayas venido en bicicleta, la verdad.

-Ya…

-Gracias por venir hoy.

-No hay de qué.

El último coche en llegar al punto de encuentro es el de Kurt y Blaine porque han tenido que parar por el camino para comerse a besos. Y es que la culpa es Blaine por ser tan lindo o tal vez es de Kurt por ser tan irresistible.

Una vez en el restaurante todos comienzan a charlar mientras Blaine se quita capas de ropa y las deja en la silla. Cuando Kurt lo mira se está quitando el gorro y por un momento se queda sin aliento porque Blaine no lleva gomina, sus rizos son libres y eso es claramente una provocación. El moreno se pasa una mano por el pelo y se sienta de nuevo. Cuando ve a Kurt señalándole el pelo sonríe.

-Mi hermano me ha escondido la gomina y no sé donde está.-Dice en un susurro que arranca una sonrisa de los labios de Kurt.

La cena es amena y todo el mundo charla, incluso Blaine, aunque en menor medida y sin poder hablar con Kurt.

-Sabes Blaine.-Y esta conversación podría ser tachada como la más extraña de toda la noche.- Kurt es un bonito unicornio.-Le dice Britt con su voz suave a Blaine. Ante la mirada extrañana de Blaine la rubia le explica emocionada la historia.-Te lo explico porque tu también eres un bonito unicornio.

-Gracias.-Y sabe que tal vez debería decir algo más inteligente pero no se le ocurre nada, siendo sinceros.-Pero tú también eres mágica, ¿me equivoco?

Ante el comentario la rubia lo abraza y todo el mundo para la conversación para mirar la extraña escena. Quitando ese momento la cena transcurre sin ningún incidente, al menos hasta la hora de irse porque Blaine tiene que llevar a Kurt a su casa. Se montan en el coche tras una breve explicación por parte de Kurt sobre la ubicación de su casa.

-Gracias por el regalo Kurt.

-Aún te lo he dado Blaine, te lo daré en el baño, ya sabes…

-No, no hace falta, pasar la noche contigo es más de lo que puedo pedir, gracias.

-Para el coche.

Blaine obedece y a cambio recibe el beso más tierno de la historia de los besos. Se miran a los ojos y se sonríen.

-Britt tiene razón, eres mágico. Por cierto, esta es mi casa.-Kurt lo besa de nuevo y se baja del coche cerrando con cuidado tras de si.

Al final lo de ir al partido no había sido tan malo, no, nada malo.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, la canción de Katy Perry tampoco y Harry Potter tampoco.

Bueno, esto es el final. Este es el último capítulo, gracias por vuestro tiempo y por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que animan mucho. Ha sido muy divertido escribir esto.

* * *

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.

Apenas son las seis de la mañana pero en el hogar de los Anderson ya hay movimiento, al menos en el cuarto de Blaine. El moreno sale del baño chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de _You Should Be Dancing, _una de sus canciones disco favoritas. Espera pacientemente a que el ritmo le indique cuando comenzar y separa los labios para dejar que su voz llene la habitación. Tan sólo lleva la ropa interior puesta pero con eso le basta para hacerse el dueño de la canción. Canta y se mueve al ritmo de la música, sintiendo en cada célula de su cuerpo la libertad. Se sube a la cama tras haberse puesto los pantalones y sigue cantando, esta vez más fuerte. Para cuando termina la canción está de vuelta en el suelo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Vaya, me dejas impresionado. No sabía yo de este talento tuyo.

La voz de su hermano mayor lo pone nervioso y por eso Blaine tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo. Ahí recuerda que no aún no se ha puesto la camisa y rápidamente se cubre el pecho con un cojín.

-Cooper, qué, tu…

-Tranquilo tigre y no te tapes no tienes nada que yo no haya visto ya.-Dice el mayor feliz de poder disfrutar de ese sencillo momento con su hermanito.

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ir al instituto.

-Tranquilo, anda dame la mano.

Y con la ayuda de Cooper se levanta del suelo y termina de vestirse en silencio.

-Lo haces bien, en serio.

-¿Tu crees?-Pregunta Blaine con cierto miedo en la voz.

-Blaine, son las seis de la mañana, ¿de veras crees que estoy capacitado para mentir a estas horas intempestivas?

-No, claro que no.-Y Blaine no puede evitar sonreír. Pero su sonrisa dura poco porque enseguida se queda pensativo.- Sabes, en el instituto hay un coro.

-¿Y?

-¿Debería…?

-Por intentarlo no pasa nada, además eres un genio.-Cooper se acerca despacio a Blaine y lo abraza fuerte, tanto que lo levanta del suelo un palmo. Justo como a Blaine le gusta.

-Gracias Coop.

-De nada Blainie.-Se separan un poco y Cooper lo mira con todo el cariño que tiene.- Por cierto, ese coro no será en el que está ese animador que te tiene loco, ¿no?

-No sé de qué me hablas.-Blaine se traba con su propia lengua y un fuerte sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, maldito Cooper.

-¡Cachorrito!-Exclama el mayor mientras persigue a Blaine por toda la habitación para darle otro abrazo.

-Basta, basta.-Pero lo cierto es que Blaine no quiere que pare, así es divertido.

-Por cierto enano del demonio, acabo de llegar del trabajo, como no apagues la música te vas a enterar.

Blaine para en seco con la sonrisa aún en los labios, no le tiene miedo a Cooper, nunca cumple sus amenazas, pero apaga la radio de todos modos.

Cooper sonríe y se marcha a su habitación, ha pasado una mala noche en el hospital y necesita dormir un poco. Se desploma sobre la cama sin quitarse los zapatos y cierra los ojos, más bien sus párpados se caen solos. A los pocos minutos siente los labios de Blaine en su mejilla y la puerta cerrándose. Ese animadorcillo no sabe lo que se pierde, y con ese pensamiento se queda dormido.

-Lo sé Mercedes, lo sé, siempre es lo mismo.

-Bueno, sé que esta vez no es tan urgente pero…

-Siempre la misma historia.-Suspira Kurt mientras se deja caer sobre la taquilla.- Si no conseguimos miembros el Glee desaparecerá, Kurt no te he dicho que te pongas con las chicos…

-Sé que crees que te gusta más ser Cheerio que ser parte del Glee pero no es así.

-No intentes convencerme, ser Cheerio es lo único que me mantiene a salvo de ser "carne fresca" en este infierno.

-Pero…

-Lo siento cielo, tienes razón, mejor encontrar a alguien pronto, al menos así Rachel estará calladita un rato.

Mercedes le sonríe justo antes de darle un abrazo.

-Y dime, tienes a alguien en mente, chico blanco.

-No, no creo que nadie en su sano juicio decida unirse a nuestra pequeña familia a estas alturas. Pero tengo algo que puede animarte,

-¿Qué es?-Pregunta sonriente la morena.

-Tengo la nueva revista de Vogue.

-Genial.

Mercedes se agarra al brazo de Kurt y así se marchan a su primera clase aburrida del día.

Blaine llega al instituto un poco tarde, por eso no ve a Kurt en las taquillas, eso lo pone un poco triste pero no puede decaer, es un día importante. Gracias a Cooper se ha decidido a dar un paso importante, muy importante, Blaine J. Anderson va a unirse al Glee club. Con ese pensamiento grabado a fuego en la cabeza entra en la clase de química, en la que espera poder hablar con Mike Chang, pues el chico asiático está en el coro.

La clase se le hace un poco larga, otra vez, pero cuando por fin termina Blaine se acerca a hablar con Mike.

-Hola.-Dice tímidamente.

-Hola.-La sonrisa amable de Mike le invita a seguir.

-Tu… em… Eres parte del coro, ¿no?

-Si, espera un momento ¿Estás pensando en unirte?

-Bueno, si.

-Eso es genial, hablaré con el señor Schue para que hagas la prueba esta tarde. Qué emoción, verás cuando se lo cuente a Tina.

Y con esas últimas palabras Mike se marcha. Blaine no sabe qué pensar, la verdad es que no había pensado ninguna canción aún. Necesita algo para cantar, algo que sea impactante, refrescante, dulce, algo que sea él, algo como… Una sonrisa cubre su rostro, lo tiene, tiene la canción perfecta.

-¡Chicos, chicos!

La repentina llegada de Mike a la mesa del Glee en el comedor sobresalta a todos sus ocupantes. No es normal ver al chico asiático así de alterado.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Tina, chicos, he encontrado al nuevo miembro de Glee.

Los ocupantes de la mesa se miran perplejos, quién en su sano juicio habría accedido a semejante propuesta.

-He hablado con el señor Schue y va a hacer la prueba esta tarde.

Blaine entra en la sala del coro acompañado por Mike. Está más nervioso de lo que creía, ya no sabe si su elección es la correcta. Ni siquiera tiene muy claro que a Kurt le parezca bien que esté en el Glee. Kurt, pero cómo no se le ha ocurrido preguntarle si le parecía bien. ¡Por todos los calcetines de Dobby! Tiene que salir de ahí, necesita salir de esa sala. Intenta darse la vuelta para salir corriendo pero alguien está entrando por la puerta y acaban chocando. Blaine cae encima del desconocido, al que enseguida reconoce, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, porque su aroma es lo suficientemente revelador. Ha caído justo encima de Kurt, como le confirman sus ojos en cuanto los abre. Se queda perdido en esos ojos azules e infinitos y olvida el resto del universo. Olvida que están en la sala del coro, que él está allí para hacer la prueba y olvida también que probablemente Kurt lo mate por hacer semejante locura. Para Blaine sólo existe ahora ese rostro de ángel.

-¿Te importaría quitarte?-Dice Kurt con toda la paciencia del mundo.

Blaine se pone de pie rápidamente y le tiende una mano a Kurt quien la acepta y se ayuda de ella para levantarse.

-Kurt, Blaine es el chico del que os he hablado antes.-Dice Mike aprovechando que tienen las manos cogidas. Presentación resuelta.

-Un placer yo… Un momento que tú qué.

Blaine se asusta un poco ante el grito de Kurt pero no aparta su mano.

-¿No tienes bastante con que te den duchas de colores todos los días? ¿Es que tu madre no te quiere e intentas ver si con una visita al hospital se preocupa por ti? No, ya lo tengo, eres indiferente a la muerte, es eso ¿verdad?

Ante semejante discurso Blaine no puede evitar troncharse de la risa. Se está riendo tanto que tiene que soltar la mano de Kurt para agarrarse el estómago. Se quita las gafas para limpiarse los ojos de las pequeñas lágrimas que le han empezado a salir.

Kurt se queda sin habla un momento, está irresistible así. Pero tiene que dejar de pensar en eso, tiene que averiguar por qué quiere Blaine unirse al coro. Y lo más importante, ¿desde cuando canta el moreno?

-No sabía que os conocierais, al menos no mucho-Dice Mike alzando una ceja.

-No.-Reacciona Kurt enseguida.- Es solo que, bueno no soy ciego, he visto lo que le hacen en los pasillos.

Blaine sabe que debería sentirse molesto por la rotunda negativa de Kurt pero en ese momento no cree que nada pueda nublar su felicidad. En ese momento comienza a entrar el resto del coro junto con el señor Schue. Todos ocupan sus lugares, incluido Kurt, y dejan a Blaine en el centro de la sala, junto al piano.

-Bien, chicos este es Blaine y ha decidido unirse al Glee. Dadle un fuerte aplauso.

Lo cierto es que el aplauso que le dan ni siquiera puede considerarse aplauso, pero menos es nada.

-Bueno Blaine, dile a los músicos lo que quieres cantar y, ¡Adelante!

Blaine se acerca a los músicos y les susurra la canción tan bajito que tiene que repetirla dos veces. Mientras los chicos de Glee se miran los unos a los otros, excepto Kurt que está inmerso en su intento de convertir a Blaine en piedra.

-Bien, voy a cantar,-siente que le falta el aire pero entonces mira a Kurt a los ojos y todo desaparece.- Teenage Dream de Katy Perry. Sólo espero estar a la altura.-Añade con toda la confianza que tiene.

Conforme Blaine canta las caras de los diferentes miembros del coro cambian, se miran entre ellos boquiabiertos, ciertamente no creen lo que oyen. Kurt tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par de pura sorpresa, sobretodo cuando Blaine guiña un ojo en su dirección en mitad de la canción. El baile no es muy elaborado pero la voz, la voz…

Cuando termina de cantar Blaine sonríe y mira al señor Schue que lo felicita enseguida. Todo el mundo aplaude aún con cara de incredulidad.

-¿Podría ir al baño?-Dice Blaine tras ser aceptado en el Glee.-Creo que me fallan las piernas.-Sonrisa encantadora y claro que el señor Schue lo deja ir al baño.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Hola Kurt, no sé, se me ha ocurrido esta mañana, yo…

Pero Kurt no lo deja terminar, se lanza sobre sus labios y lo besa con fuerza. Blaine es un idiota, no puede ser un perdedor, no más de lo que ya lo es. No puede consentir que le pase nada, pero como siempre Kurt no dice lo que piensa, solo se entrega en ese beso que se vuelve cada vez más necesario para ambos.

-¿Por… Por…-Dice entrecortadamente Kurt. Por el tono de voz y por el hecho de que oculta su rostro en su cuello Blaine sabe que Kurt está sollozando.

-Pensé que con lo que te gusta la música sería una bonita sorpresa para nuestro cuarto aniversario.

Kurt se separa perplejo y se seca los ojos.

-Hoy hace cuatro meses que tu y yo… Bueno que tenemos lo que sea que tengamos.

Kurt sonríe y besa de nuevo a Blaine.

-Eres un idiota, lo sabías.

-Algo he oído por ahí.

-Entonces eres un perdedor.

-Si, eso parece.

-Cantas muy bien, aunque sigo enfadado.

Blaine lo besa de nuevo, lo besa con toda la ternura y todo el amor que tiene por Kurt. Que, como el todopoderoso Dumbledore sabe, es mucho. Kurt lo siente, siente en ese beso lo que Blaine significa para él. Siente que en esos labios están las respuestas que necesita, siente que en Blaine está todo, se siente completo. _My missing puzzle piece_… si, justo como en la canción. Cuando se separan ambos están llorando.

-Dilo, por favor.-Susurra Kurt contra los labios llenos de Blaine.

-Te quiero Kurt.-Blaine ya no puede contener el llanto, por fin, por fin…

-Yo también te quiero Blaine.

Blaine pasa de las lágrimas silenciosas al llanto desconsolado, se siente feliz, muy feliz pero no puede evitar llorar. Abraza a Kurt con delicadeza y se acuna en su cuello.

-Gracias, gracias.-Le susurra cálidamente desde donde está.

-Gracias a ti, mi pequeño Nerdy.

Blaine se separa y lo mira, Kurt lo besa, lo besa como Blaine suele besarlo, con los sentimientos a flor de piel, con el corazón en un puño.

-Sólo son unos centímetros.-Y ambos ríen porque no quieren seguir llorando.

-Lo sé, pero no me importa.

-Entonces.-Dice y entrelaza sus dedos con los de Kurt.- Puedo poner en Facebook que somos pareja.-Pregunta pícaro.

-Como si tú tuvieras de eso.-Y ambos ríen de nuevo, porque es cierto Blaine no tiene de eso, es tan nerdy que no tiene Facebook.- Te parece si nos saltamos el Glee y te borro las lágrimas a besos.

-Sólo si yo también puedo borrártelas a ti.

-Trato.

-Trato.

-Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de que te gusta repetir lo que digo.

-Eso no es cierto Kurt.

-Ya, claro.

Y se marchan con los dedos entrelazados y las llorosas caras cubiertas por sendas sonrisas. Kurt sigue siendo un Cheerio, Blaine sigue siendo un Friki, incluso podría decirse que su situación ha empeorado, pero eso ya no importa. Se tienen el uno al otro y no necesitan nada más, Kurt y Blaine contra el mundo. Ellos y su amor, sólo eso. No importan los uniformes, los disfraces, las gafas, los juegos de rol, quién demonios sea Gandalf o quién demonios sea la mejor vestida de la última gala de Hollywood. No, eso es irrelevante. Importa que a Kurt le gustan los rizos de Blaine y que eso ya no será nunca más un secreto, así como también importa que sus hijos serán preciosos y con un enorme talento. Al menos eso piensa Kurt, porque Blaine sólo puede pensar en que le va a dar un infarto sólo por agarrar la mano de Kurt en público.

FIN.


End file.
